pokeplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Natsume Orinoko
Natsume Orinoko is a fictional character form the Mystery Dungeon Exploration Roleplay. She specializes in the healing of the sick and the wounded. She typically travels around form place to place, never really staying in one spot for too long. Appearance Natsume is your standard honest-to-goodness Blissey that one would see in a Pokémon Center in the Human Realm. Just without the hat and apron. Personality Natsume is kind and friendly but she is also quick to anger. She doesn't like to see her friends hurt and will immediately fuss over them until she is 115% sure that they are 110% A-OK. She isn't one for politics; although, she will voice her opinion when needed. If she gets mad at you, she won't heal you unless she is talked into healing you by one of the others. Blood makes her sick. If there is a small amount of it, she only gets a little queasy, but if there is a lot of gore on someone, or she has to heal a wound that is bleeding significantly she will leave after healing the person in order to puke. If any blood gets directly on her skin she has to go vomit as she cannot stand everything about it. If she didn't need blood to live, she wouldn't have it. Despite this, she does her job quite well, easily determining the problem without hesitating to give the right amount of medicine. Abilities Healer - This Natural Ability gives the Pokémon around her a chance to be healed from any status condition that may be afflicting them. Doctor - Due to her time as a healer, she can diagnose problems and prescribe remedies quite easily. She can also direct self-healing moves to her patients. Emotional Radar - Due to her fluffy coat of fur, she is able to detect certain emotions. She typically can only sense sadness which is mostly how she determines where to go. Moves Soft-Boiled - Natsume creates a medicinal egg in her egg pouch to give out to her patients. It helps heal, as well as provide nutrients vital to the healing process. Heal Pulse - From her hands, she emits a beam of rainbow energy that washes over her target and heals their wounds. Refresh - This move allows her to heal the status conditions of either herself, or her patients given enough time and focus. She'll only use Refresh if there is no chance that Berries will have any effect. Lucky Egg Present - Natsume will do this only to those who are extremely depressed. She'll create a Lucky Egg in her pouch and give it to those who need it. Upon eating the Lucky Egg, it is impossible to not be smiling and happy for several hours at least. Relationships Kelp Hakufugi Natsume tolerates Kelp's ridiculous amount of energy because he is a useful asset. She typically will use him to collect various amount of supplies when she needs it quickly. Since she has begun travelling with him, she has taken on a sort of motherly role. She uses this to smack him silly when he does idiotic things. Rufio Ingnus Natsume and Rufio have a complicated relationship. They neither like nor hate each other, but both will help one another when needed. Natsume lets Rufio travel with her because he is useful in carrying various injured. Trivia Natsume Orinoko was originally in the True Tale of a Pokémon Journey RP, but was moved when that RP died and when MD needed help moving the plot forward. Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Characters